


D is for Danforth

by kelpies, thenerdyantelope



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpies/pseuds/kelpies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyantelope/pseuds/thenerdyantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Danforth

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. That was hilarious.
> 
> Okay for reference, it's Chad Danforth. And we tried to be witty.

"I want the D." Troy said as he gazed at Chad wistfully.  
"Come and get it then." Chad replied, winking towards Troy's crotch.

Troy approached Chad, beginning to kiss him as he took off his shirt. Chad dropped his hand to cup Troy's crotch. He could feel his manhood swelling majestically at the slight touch.

Troy shuddered under his touch, "I need you." He said into Chad's mouth, as their tongues fought a valiant battle.

"Good. I need you too."  
Chad deftly unbuttoned and removed Troy's trousers and pants, letting his penis spring free like a majestic cougar pouncing on unsuspecting prey. He then began to stroke his team mate's member, revelling in the light moans leaking from Troy's throat.

Troy groaned against Chad's lips. "F _-fuck,_ Chad, I..."  
Chad suppressed a laugh at seeing his best friend and lover coming so undone. "It's okay. Good?"  
"Very good," Troy murmured in reply, grinding his hips in time to Chad's steady strokes.

Troy's breaths became ragged as he continued to grind, "Fuck...Chad, I'm going to---" His white sauce splurged out of his rocket in an orderly fashion, landing on Chad's wrist.

Chad raised his cum-soaked wrist to his mouth and licked Troy's juices off him with his long, agile tongue, revelling in the hungry look that appeared in Troy's eyes at the sight.

“My turn.” Troy whispered, sliding down Chad’s body like a snake as he pulled down Chad’s boxers, his cock bouncing forward, bumping against Troy’s lips.

Chad groaned Troy's name, letting the sensation of his lips against his cock overtake his body. His dick twitched slightly as Troy breathed out on it; he was painfully hard.

Troy enveloped the D in his mouth, sliding his tongue teasingly around the head. Chad, unable to help himself in the throes of passion, grabbed a fistful of Troy's luscious head of thick, soft, beautiful hair. He'd always loved his hair, and it was an extra bonus of their newfound relationship to be able to touch it whenever he wanted.

As Troy continued to suckle on his cock lightly, Chad began to feel himself coming undone beneath his tongue, “Troy...”  
“Yes baby?” Troy called up, his voice muffled by Chad’s manhood.

“This...Good.” He panted, clutching tighter at Troy’s locks.

Troy laughed amusedly, and began to add more power to his sucking.

Chad could barely contain the expletive that squirmed to get free. He began mirroring Troy's eager bobs, one hand tightly fisted in his lover's hair, the other bracing himself against the wall. Suddenly and without warning, Chad’s dick exploded in Troy’s mouth, cum gushing down his throat like waves on a beach.

Knees shaking, Chad leant against the wall and offered a small smile to Troy.  
"Fuck, that was good."  
Troy grinned and stood, pressing a chaste kiss to Chad's lips. Chad attempted to deepen the kiss; the taste of himself, still bitter and beautiful, lingered on Troy's tongue.

“We’re not done yet.” Troy beamed, snuck over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a sparkly silver, light-up butt plug.

Chad raised an eyebrow at the sight. "That's not going in me."  
Troy laughed. The sound was like melted chocolate. "I doubt you'll have any objections when I'm done with you."  
In all honesty, Chad didn't want to complain - he knew it would be a massive turn-on, and when Troy looked at him with those eyes...

“Fine.” He said tightly, trying to relax himself as Troy began to trace light patterns down his back with his fingertips.

Troy pressed a gentle kiss to Chad's bare arse, fingers playing with his opening. "You okay?"  
"Yeah," Chad assured him quietly, bracing himself for the inevitable. Had he not just come, his cock would already be erect.

His fingers circled Chad’s hole before he slowly pushed one inside him, basking in the glorious gasp that escaped Chad’s lips.

"Good?" Troy purred, feeling inside for Chad's magic button.  
"Very," Chad ground out, gasping out an expletive as Troy's finger brushed his prostate.

Troy slowly inserted another finger, pushing against Chad's good spot. Groaning in Troy's ear, he began to buck slightly against the slender digits.

Abruptly the sensation stopped as quickly as it had started. Chad whimpered in protest but the slight pressure returned as Troy slid the now-lubed butt plug into his anus. He wriggled against it, trying to force it further in. Troy gently bashed his lightsaber with Chad’s and smiled blissfully up at him.

“Okay?”  
“Fuck yes.”

The butt plug brushed against his prostate and Chad bit back a gasp. "Okay?" Troy asked again, sounding slightly concerned.  
"God, yeah. I just... shit, Troy. This is so good. I want you to fuck me so badly."

Troy grinned smugly at the sweaty mess before him, “Not yet.” He said, twisting the buttplug so it tickled his magic button.

Chad groaned in ecstasy. "Please, Troy, fuck, /please/-"  
"Mmnhmm?" Troy's grin was wickedly smug.  
"Fuck me," Chad managed to get out, trying his hardest to ignore the white pleasure emanating from his prostate.  
"All you had to do was ask," Troy hummed, pulling out a condom seemingly from nowhere.

As he pulled out the plug, Chad moaned against his shoulder. Troy seamlessy pulled the condom on over his solid member, before delicately twisting Chad round and bending him over the bed.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked again, voice low and rough with lust. Chad nodded slightly.  
"Of course I am. /Please/, Troy, I need this."

Ever so gently, Troy brushed his shaft round the rim of Chad's arsehole before pushing in the head slightly.

He gasped at the tightness that envelopped him. It was so different to when he had sex with Gabriella. Somehow, he preferred this - preferred the low guttural growls Chad made to Gabriella's high pitched, breathy moans. He slowly began to thrust his hips, trying to one again find Chad’s magic spot. Chad moaned as Troy’s cock hit the spot over and over again, shivering with lust as Troy’s hand slid under him and lightly brushed his member. Already he was hard as marble, the pit of desire overflowing.  
"You're fucking- brilliant," Chad gasped out. Troy let out a breathless laugh at that, pounding Chad harder and stroking him in time with his thrusts.

As the pair continued their harmonious ugly bashing, Troy lost grip of Chad’s cock, and focussed all his energy on thrusting into Chad’s glorious arse.

Chad decided to finish the job himself, stroking his cock fast and furiously. With a vaguely incoherent cry of "Troy!" Chad released his junk onto the objects in the general vicinity. As he did this, Troy sprayed his seed into the condom, screaming “Wildcats!” at the top of his voice. As he rode out his orgasm, the pair collapsed on the bed.

Chad glanced over at Troy. His hair was mussed, his eyes were wild and happy, and he was grinning like a lunatic.  
"Wildcats?" He asked, amused, enjoying the faint blush that crept up Troy's cheeks.

“Well. You were taking one for the team.” Troy winked back, ruffling his partner’s afro.

Chad laughed at that. "Bad pun. Say, why d'you call it the D?”

Troy grinned, “Because Chad. D, is for Danforth.” Then pair curled up together snogging, preparing for the next half.


End file.
